You Are My Chocolate
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: "Kau hanya milikku dan tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku." Mind to RnR? Warning Yaoi Lemon inside  Apa ini crack pair?


Hola~ Ini fic incest yaoi antara Spain dan adiknya yaitu Male!Andorra. Oke silahkan baca, sebenernya sih ini saya ngasal tapi gitu deh... terserah ah saya galau #pundung. Maafkan saya jika ada yang mesen fic tapi belom di publish-publish sama saya! Tolong jangan bunuh saya, saya masih mau hidup! #slap. Enjoy deh fic ini~

Rate : M

Genre : Romance kali ya? Iya bukan sih?

Warning : Yaoi Lemon, Incest, OC, dan OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo mohon di maafkan karena saya ngetiknya ngebut saking kebelet publish, history yang author buat~~~ #tabok. Judul ama cerita gak nyambung TAT

Note : Male!Andorra = Fabrizi, Male!Portugal = Diego

xxx

_Coklat terasa manis, tapi di balik kemanisan itu ada rasa pahit juga. Hal yang berawal sangat manis berubah menjadi pahit. Coklat rasanya menyimpan banyak misteri. Di balik kepahitan itu munculah sebuah hal yang tak terduga._

xxx

Antonio menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya saat itu. Andai saja ia bisa mengulang kejadian itu, ia mungkin akan bahagia sekarang. Ia terlalu polos hingga bisa di kelabuhi oleh temannya itu.

"Aku... sangat bodoh... kenapa aku bisa kalah. Sesuatu yang berharga milikku direbut oleh orang macam itu." Gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kakak minta maaf Fabrizi... kakak tak bisa melindungimu." Gumamnya lagi.

Tak terasa cairan bening keluar dari mata hijau emerald itu.

xxx

**~Flashback~**

Antonio sedang asik memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan adiknya. Iya memang benar, sekarang Antonio hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik laki-lakinya yaitu Fabrizi. Sementara Diego sudah pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tapi sesekali ia mengunjungi kedua saudaranya itu.

"Kak Antonio... Kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang lirih dari belakang Antonio.

Pemuda Spanyol itu menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Fabrizi~" sapanya.

Orang yang dipanggil Fabrizi itu masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rambut coklatnya berantakan. Mata biru lautnya masih terlihat ngantuk.

"Kakak sedang membuat sarapan?" tanya Fabrizi yang kini duduk di kursi.

"Iya... kau tunggu saja di sana." Kata Antonio sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tak lama kemudian masakanpun telah jadi. Antonio membawakan sarapan ke meja makan dan meletakkannya di sana. Merekapun makan seperti biasa. Selesai makan Fabrizi mengangkat piring kotor dan mulai mencucinya. Antonio memperhatikan Fabrizi dari belakang. Ia sangat menyayangi Fabrizi dan tak mau kehilangan adiknya seperti saudaranya yang lain. Fabrizi adalah orang terakhir yang tinggal di rumahnya. Antonio berharap ia tak akan pernah kehilangan Fabrizi karena ia mencintai Fabrizi lebih dari saudara.

xxx

Malam harinya Antonio menghampiri Fabrizi yang sedang duduk santai menonton tv. Ia mendekati Fabrizi dari belakang.

"Fabrizi~" bisik Antonio tepat di telinga adiknya.

"Huaaaa! Kakak ngagetin!" protes Fabrizi yang terlonjak kaget karena bisikan itu.

Antonio terkekeh melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Iapun mulai duduk di sebelah Fabrizi.

"Hey Fabrizi... Apa kau mau menemaniku tidur malam ini?" tanya Antonio tiba-tiba.

"Boleh saja kak... Apa kakak takut untuk tidur sendiri?" kata Fabrizi.

Sepertinya Fabrizi tidak mengetahui apa yang Antonio rencanakan nanti di dalam kamar.

"Kau akan tau nanti Faby~" kata Antonio.

Fabrizi hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan kakaknya, lalu ia menatap tv lagi dan serius menonton. Antonio merangkul Fabrizi dan mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya.

"Kaaak!" protes Fabrizi sambil menahan tangan Antonio yang iseng.

"Faby kamu lucu banget sih~" kata Antonio.

"Memang aku udah begini mau gimana lagi?" balas Fabrizi.

"Hey Faby kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Antonio mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum." Jawab Fabrizi singkat.

"Bagus kalau begitu~" kata Antonio yang langsung menggendong Fabrizi ala bridalstyle.

"Huaaaa!" Fabrizi kaget saat Antonio menggendongnya.

Antonio membawa Fabrizi kedalam kamarnya dan menurunkannya di ranjang. Antonio mengunci pintunya dan kebali memperhatikan Fabrizi yang memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kan aku belum mau tidur kak." Kata Fabrizi.

"Itu bagus Fabrizi... artinya kau dapat menemaniku malam ini~" kata Antonio yang kemudian langsung mencium bibir Fabrizi dengan lembut.

Mata Fabrizi membulat karena perlakuan kakaknya. Segera ia mendorong Antonio agar menjauhinya dan jadilah ciuman itu berakhir.

"A-apa yang kakak lakukan!" kata Fabrizi sambil menutup mulut dengan salah satu tangannya.

Kini wajah Fabrizi memerah. Tatapan tak percaya terpancarkan dari matanya yang berwarna biru laut. Antonio terkekeh melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Aku? Aku hanya menciummu mi amor~" kata Antonio.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Fabrizi.

Antonio merendahkan posisinya dan ia mendekati mulutnya ke telinga Fabrizi.

"Karena... Aku ingin kau milikku... Selamanya." Bisik Antonio dan menggigit pelan cuping Fabrizi.

"Nggggh!"

Apa tadi Fabrizi mendesah? Ini pertama kalinya Antonio mendengar adiknya mendesah. Suara Fabrizi seperti melody yang melantun lembut dan membangkitkan gairah di telinga Antonio. Ia kemudian menatap wajah adiknya. Wajah mereka agak mirip tapi tak semirip Antonio dengan adik kembarnya, Diego. Kulit yang paras, senyuman yang sama tapi berbeda (Antonio senyuman idiot #plak. Fabrizi senyuman innosent #dor), kini mata hijau emerald itu menatap dalam mata biru laut Fabrizi. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Antonio.

"Fabrizi... apa tadi kau mendesah?" tanya Antonio.

"Eh? I-itu... lupakan saja. Kak, bisakah kau berdiri... Aku ingin keluar." Kata Fabrizi yang mencoba mendorong tubuh Antonio.

"Tidak... Kita belum selesai Fab." Kata Antonio.

Ia mulai mencium bibir Fabrizi lebih bernafsu dari yang tadi. Antonio mulai menjilat bibir bawah Fabrizi dan ketika mulut Fabrizi terbuka sedikit, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi rongga mulut adiknya. Masih ada rasa manis coklat tadi. Setelah beberapa lama, ciuman itu akhirnya selesai.

Antonio langsung menyerang leher Fabrizi seperti karnivora yang sudah mendapatkan mangsanya. Ia mulai menjilat leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda. Tanda kepemilikannya. Fabrizi hanya miliknya. Orang lain tentunya tak boleh memilikinya.

"Ngggh!" desahan tertahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Fabrizi.

Hal itu membuat Antonio makin bersemangat saja. Ia melucuti seluruh pakaian adiknya sehingga pemuda Andorra itu tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Antonio menatap tubuh Fabrizi yang membuatnya... semakin ingin memilikinya.

"Fabrizi... Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu... Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku... Ingatlah kata-kataku ini." Kata Antonio.

"K-kak... Mhhh~"

Sebelum Fabrizi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Antonio mencium bibir Fabrizi lagi. Tangan Antonio tidak hanya diam, tangan itu mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh partnernya. Tangan Antonio mulai memilin salah satu puting Fabrizi.

"Mhhh!"

Fabrizi mulai memberontak tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Merasa oksigen telah menipis, Antonio menghentikan ciuman itu. Ia langsung mengulum puting Fabrizi yang satunya.

"Aaaaah~"

Suara itu keluar lagi dari mulut Fabrizi. Suara itu membuat Antonio semakin bernafsu lagi. Setelah puas bermain dengan puting Fabrizi, tangannya kini turun ke vital region milik Fabrizi. Benda itu sudah mengeras rupanya. Antonio tersenyum senang. Ia memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ugggh! K-kaaak~"

Antonio menghiraukan panggilan Fabrizi dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia menghisap vital region Fabrizi dan memijitnya pelan. Berkali-kali itu ia lakukan.

"K-kak! S-sudah!"

Antonio yakin Fabrizi ingin cum saat itu juga. Antonio semakin memperkuat hisapannya dan dugaannya betul. Kini ia menelan cairan kental itu.

"Rasanya manis~ Sama seperti orangnya~" puji Antonio.

Wajah Fabrizi semakin merah saja.

"Kak... Te amo." Kata Fabrizi sambil menunduk karena malu.

"Apa? Kakak tidak dengar Fab~" goda Antonio.

"T-te amo hermano!" sahut Fabrizi keras dengan wajah merahnya.

Antonio langsung memeluk Fabrizi dengan erat.

"Itu yang ku tunggu darimu mi amor~" bisik Antonio.

"Jadi... bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Fabrizi dengan nada memohon.

Ia membuka semua kancing kemeja Antonio dan langsung menurunkan resleting celana Antonio.

"Kau memang tak sabaran Fab." Kata Antonio.

Fabrizi meresponnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau harus belajar bersabar~" lanjut Antonio yang mencium lembut bibir Fabrizi.

Fabrizi mengalungkan lengannya di leher Antonio. Ia mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Aku menginginkan kakak sekarang." Kata Fabrizi.

"Ku kira kau anak yang polos... ternyata kau senakal ini ya~" komentar Antonio.

"Ayolah kak~ Cepat~" pinta Fabrizi.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Kata Antonio.

Ia mulai melepaskan semua bajunya. Lalu ia memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Fabrizi. Ketika merasa sudah cukup, ia mengeluarkannya. Kini posisinya berpindah semakin ke bawah. Jari pertama ia masukkan, Fabrizi terlihat biasa saja. Jari kedua masuk, erangan keluar dari mulut Fabrizi. Antonio mencium bibir Fabrizi lagi. Jari ke tiga ia masukkan dan kemudian membuat gerakan zig zag di dalam. Fabrizi mencengkram kedua bahu Antonio.

Ciuman itu Antonio lepas. Ia menatap wajah orang di bawahnya. Mata biru laut yang sayu dan wajah merona merah yang sempurna untuk Antonio.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Antonio.

Fabrizi hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum ke arah kakaknya.

"Baiklah aku mulai... Jika kesakitan teriakkan saja namaku Fab." Pesan Antonio.

Ia memasukkan miliknya perlahan ke dalam lubang itu.

"Ukkkh!"

"Apa sakit Fab?"

"T-tidak lanjut saja kak."

Kini Antonio memasukkan bendanya lebih dalam. Cengkraman di bahunya semakin kencang.

"K-kau ketat sekali Fab!" sekarang giliran Antonio yang merasa keenakan.

Setelah masuk seutuhnya, Antonio mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Terus menerus ia lakukan. Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulut Fabrizi dan di balas dengan kata-kata cinta dari Antonio. Saat mencapai puncaknya, Antonio pun cum di dalam Fabrizi. Antonio tiduran di sebelah adiknya dan kemudian mengecup kening pemuda Andorra itu.

"Te amo hermano." Gumam Fabrizi.

Fabrizi memeluk tubuh Antonio dan mulai tertidur lelap. Antonio tersenyum senang mendengar itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya." Kata Antonio sambil mengelus rambut coklat Fabrizi.

xxx

Hari demi hari berlalu. Antonio dan Fabrizi semakin akrab saja. Tapi di hari itu Francis memiliki Fabrizi dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Antonio sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia sangat menyesal tidak bisa melindungi Fabrizi.

Sejak kehilangan Fabrizi, Antonio selalu saja melamun di rumahnya. Laura, William, dan Lovino sudah tidak bisa menghibur Antonio lagi. Senyum sedih selalu terkembang di wajah sang Spaniard.

**~End flashback~**

xxx

Antonio masih termenung di sofa ruang tamunya. Lalu seseorang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Ingin sekali Antonio memukul orang itu karena mengganggu waktu menggalaunya. Tapi niat itu ia kurungkan setelah mendengar suara orang itu.

"Kak... aku pulang." Kata orang itu.

"F-fabrizi? Itu kau?" tanya Antonio.

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata Antonio. Antonio segera menoleh ke belakang dan ia mendapati sosok yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu. Sosok orang yang selalu tersenyum manis di depannya. Orang yang hanya bisa menghiburnya.

"Iya kak. Aku kembali~" sahut Fabrizi.

Antonio beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Fabrizi dengan erat. Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata Antonio. Fabrizi membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku merindukan kakak juga." Kata Fabrizi.

Antonio melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium lembut Fabrizi. Rasa senang yang ia rasakan sekarang tidak bisa di gantikan oleh rasa apapun.

**END**

Maafkan saya kalau ini tidak sebagus karya saya yang lainnya T^T maklumilah penyakit hiatus saya jadinya nih fic begini. Maaf readers! RnR? Flame tidak saya terima!


End file.
